45 Philosophies for Growing
by Terrygurl
Summary: When life is more than you can handle.. 45 ways to find happiness again.
1. Chapter 1

45 Philosophies for Growing

This is a collection of drabbles based on lists of things I've found on Stumble Upon XD I just thought they'd make a good set of stories.

I do not own Inuyasha, just the minor plot lines in the story.

Life

Life isn't fair, but it's still good

Kagome sat next to the well, as she had been for 10 minutes now. Curled up tears flowing, knees to her chest, she lamented on the events of the day.

Kagome had everything prepared for lunch, food just warm enough to eat and everyone's favorite tea ready to be served. Calling to her friends, she mentally took a count; Sango, Miroku, Shippo, Rin, Sesshoumaru, Jaken… Kagome's smile faltered as she waited for the last of her group and her heart nearly shattered as she saw Kikyo's dreaded Soul Collectors float past her nearly taunting in their flight. Sango was enraged, Shippo growled while the rest of the group –save Sesshoumaru and his pack- looked nothing short of annoyed. Inuyasha was an idiot.

Knowing all too well of the pitiful eyes that would be turning her way, Kagome simply turned and as best as she could, she strode out of the small clearing heading towards the well, her friends calling after her willing her to stay. She heard none of that.

Sesshoumaru watched the events in slight displeasure, as he often felt when the Miko was irritated or upset. It offset her aura and her scent. He preferred her happy… for his nose's sake of course. Letting out an inaudible sigh, Sesshoumaru rose and took off in the direction that the young woman had gone. The rest of the group looked shocked, but said nothing. Who were they to question the Lord's intentions? And so he went.

Youkai pricked at the senses of the saddened miko, but she dared not to raise her head, she knew exactly who it was and she wasn't about to embarrass herself. Burring her face more into her arms, she waited for Sesshoumaru to take his leave.

Shaking his head at the childish ways of the woman in front of him, he took a seat on the well next to her. Sighing once again, he began to hum lightly. In a deep bass voice, he sung one little phrase nearly shocking the woman next to him.

_Kagome kagome_

_Kago no naka no tori wa_

_Itsu itsu deyaru_

_Yoake no ban ni_

_Tsuru to kame ga subetta_

_Ushiro no shoumen dare_

Kagome had looked up to Sesshoumaru in utter shock and admiration as he recited one of her most beloved childhood songs. As Sesshoumaru finished, he did not look down.

"Never let demons; neither personal inner ones nor the ones that roam this earth, cage you in, Little Bird. You have to hold your head up, keep graceful, move with purpose, and know that even when onii seek to ensnare you and do wrong against you, there are those who stand with you prepared to free you once again. For that you are lucky. One is not always given the best of fortune, but that does not define the quality of your life. You have friends and family that care for you deeply and for that, Little Bird, your life is good."

With that Sesshoumaru rose from his position on the well and extended his hand to the young woman on the ground beside him helping her to get her footing. Figuring he'd done enough, he took his leave, Kagome following beaming all the way back to camp. Perhaps Sesshoumaru had a point.


	2. Chapter 2

Hello all! I'm back with installment two of 45 Philosophies! First off I want to thank the people who followed and reviewed on my lil story, it means so much to me!^^

Next I want to explain a little about the story in general. I suppose there are going to be some OOCness coming from the characters. That's because they are supposed to be growing up into young adults, learning about how to be happy and how to see life in a way that makes it easier to live given their situations. So I hope that answers some questions concerning OOC.

Small Steps

When in doubt, just take the next small step.

Another lazy day settled upon the rag-tag group of travelers as the jewel shards seemed to appear few and far between in the last months of hunting. Today the group would lounge, take some time to share opinions and what-nots as they relaxed from all the fighting. Kagome situated herself in the small circle her friends had formed, between Shippo and Rin and looking from one child to the other she decided.

"Let's talk about families!" With what seemed like an approving nod from the group Kagome began. "Um, well you all know a little bit but I'll reiterate for little Rin and Lord Sesshoumaru." Winking at the girl beside her she continued.

"I live with my Mama, Grandpa, and my little brother, Souta! Oh, I also have a pet cat named Bouyo, who's known for hiding in well houses and sending innocent school girls barreling into the past." Kagome and the group (minus Sesshoumaru of course) laughed lightheartedly. That being all she could think of, Kagome looked to Shippo. With a blush Shippo began his tale, giggling at some parts and sniffling at others he went on.

One by one each on the circle spoke of their families, laughing and sharing in the memories of another time that is, until it came to Inuyasha.

Inuyasha was the last in the group to go and as the others turned to him, he visibly shrunk. What did he have to say? His mother passed of illness when he was little and he knew nothing about his father. Sighing, Inuyasha's ears dropped in shame and nervousness, eyes darting to the ground. Sesshoumaru cocked his head to the side. What was with his half-brother? Where was that annoying pride he is known for? Hmm.

"I..um.. I don't know much about my family, once I was old enough to actually care, everyone I cared for was gone.." Inuyasha was more than embarrassed by this point, and in his desperation for information he dug his nails into the dirt and turned to Sesshoumaru. There was a silence in the group as they watched the interaction, eyes wide.

"S..sesshoumaru," A beat. Sharp eyes turned to the half-inu, making him visibly flinch, and yet he continued, "Could you tell us something about our father? I really don't know anything 'cept the whole making swords deal." There was a pregnant pause. Sesshoumaru inwardly sighed weiging his options. With all eyes on him he mentally rolled his eyes.

"Our sire, Lord Inu No Taisho, was a great and terrible demon general." And as the group listened, they were all lost, caught up in the stories of the Taisho history, with all its flaws and all its grandeur.

When in doubt, even when it is just a single question of help, don't be afraid to take the first step.


	3. Chapter 3 - Sorry for the Wait,Forgive?

45 Philosophies for Growing

This is a collection of drabbles based on lists of things I've found on Stumble Upon XD I just thought they'd make a good set of stories.

I do not own Inuyasha, just the minor plot lines in the story.

Enjoy

Life is too short not to enjoy it

"YOU LETCH!"

**THWACK!**

"Oof! Not so hard fair Sango, one day you'll beat the lover right from me." Miroku sighed, rubbing his head as the pair walked through the little village towards Kaede's hut. Huffing, Sango stomped to a halt looking the monk straight in the eye.

"It would do you some good you perv! Every chance you get you're feeling me up like I'm some… some lose woman! I don't understand why you are so fascinated with my rear end!" Miroku's eyes got wide, going from the woman in front of him to the crowd that surrounded, soaking in the drama. Swallowing and rubbing his head a little harder, Miroku flashed a sheepish grin before motioning toward the crowd to Sango. She turned flashing an apologetic glance toward them before gripping Miroku's sleeve. "We are finishing this in private. And I promise you, it'll be the only thing we do in private." Miroku could do nothing but follow, gulping in apprehension.

With that the two made their way to the creek at the edge of the settlement. Sitting down a good distance away, Sango crossed her arms looking into the water. Miroku sighed, trying to get closer to the woman next to him.

"Sango please, let me explain." Eyes closed and facing the sky, he let the sun warm his face, thanking the kami for the stress reliever before starting once again, "Every day, every battle of every day, I worry if it will be our last. With my Windtunnel expanding all the time, it's hard to live this way. When I wake, I make sure that the day is full of events that are meaningful, and that make me happy. And so I apologize for being an inconvenience Sango. I live so that when I die, I can at least say that in the time I had, I enjoyed myself thoroughly. Some things just get done more.. thoroughly than others." Flinching in anticipation of the hit, Miroku peeked from the corner of his eye. He spotted Sango who had dropped her anger and in its place understanding and a light blush. And without hesitation, she threw herself at the confused monk. Miroku was stunned for a brief second before hugging back, hand inching downwards.

"Don't even think about it Lech, you already said life was short. Don't you think you should savor this moment a little before spoiling it with that rotten hand of yours?" She giggled as Miroku grew stiff shuddering at the thought of getting hit again today before moving his hand back appropriately.

"You are my dearest, and now that I have this moment, I believe I shall keep it." With that Miroku locked his arms around Sango's waist and positioned her in his lap, effectively snuggling to her form.

Ah, now this, is the meaning of enjoyment.


End file.
